The Colour Of Jealousy
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Implied Eve/Will, Eve/Zac; Based on a Tumblr prompt; set during Episode 7] If the colour of jealousy is green, then Will was a bright shade of emerald. Not that he would admit it. But Lily knew it was true.


**The Colour Of Jealousy**

 _Fandom: Eve_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Friendship, Humor_

 _Pairing: Implied Eve/Will; mentions of Eve/Zac_

 _Word count: 698_

 _Summary: [Based on a Tumblr prompt; set during Episode 7]_ _If the colour of jealousy is green, then Will was a bright shade of emerald. Not that he would admit it. But Lily knew it was true. Implied Eve/Will with mentions of Eve/Zac ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: Guess who's finally back! Yup, all my AS exams are now over, and I'm back to posting/updating stuff :) I saw this prompt a while back and thought, _why not?_ So, here it is. Hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Eve.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Imagine Person A refusing to acknowledge their feelings for Person B, but when they see them with someone else they instantly get jealous._

 _ **[Basically the entire plot of Episodes 6 - 9 of series one of Eve].**_

* * *

"What exactly is his problem?"

Lily raised her head from the kitchen table to look over at her best friend. She should have known letting Will spy on Zac and Eve from the living room doorway was a bad idea; I mean, sure, they had needed to keep a close eye on them to make sure nothing to do with robots or Project Eternity or Mary Douglas slipped out, but, honestly, as the best friend, she should have anticipated that this sort of mental breakdown would occur. Will had taken to pacing up and down the kitchen for the past five minutes, muttering under his breath about Zac this and Zac that, and what was he even _doing_ here, and how rude was it to walk into someone's house without explicitly being invited in, and if only he was actually the owner of the house because he had half a mind to march in there and throw him out. Occasionally, he would address Lily with his questions too, blurting out odd fragments of his inner monologue before looking at her with an expression that showed that he expected her to be following along with his thought process. Maybe he really thought he was saying it all out loud to her.

"I mean, come on, who does he think he _is_?" Will said suddenly, raising his voice so loudly that his best friend was surprised that Eve and Zac didn't wander in to find out what all the commotion was about. "With his stupid hair and his stupid eyes, and his stupid...stupid...face!"

"Good to know someone isn't consumed with jealousy or anything," Lily commented, one eyebrow raised.

"Wh - Pfft! Why would I be jea - _Me_ , jealous of Zac? _Huh_!" She was pretty sure that his voice had jumped about three octaves during his last sentence. "What _exactly_ is there to be jealous of?"

"Well, clearly, the list consisting of his stupid hair, eyes and face that you just mentioned."

"That's ridiculous, Lil. Why would I be jealous of _that_? I've got hair, eyes, and a face -" He broke off to mumble something that sounded like " _and they aren't as stupid as his_ ", before he continued with, "What has he got that I don't?"

"Simple." Lily folded her arms across her chest, fixing him with her serious stare. "He's got Eve, hasn't he?"

"Eve - What does _Eve_ have to do with all this?"

"Oh, I think we both know what Eve's got to do with all this. It's not as if you _like_ her or anything."

"Wh - I do not!" He protested, looking like a five year old who had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have like crayoning on the walls.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Because I know what jealousy looks like, and I know what denial looks like, and I know what a boy liking a girl looks like, and I have seen all three of those on your face in the space of about fifteen minutes. So, unless I've got this all wrong, and it's really Zac you want to go after - and, by the way, I _never_ get things wrong - I think I'm going to stick with my original assumption, thank you."

"Well, you are wrong!" Will said firmly, but not very convincingly. "You're - you're very...You're wrong, okay? That's not why - I'm not doing this, because of Eve - Well, I mean, I am - But, not like _that_! I just don't want her to be carted off to some laboratory, yeah? Which is why we're going to have to get Eve to tell him that she'd not interested in him at all, and that he needs to leave now. Yes?"

"So, it has nothing to do with you being jealous?"

"I am not _jealous_!"

"Of course not."

"I'm not -! Do you know what? Forget it. I'm going to go and try to warn Eve off him. Help me or don't." He stepped past her and was halfway out of the door when Lily spoke, a grin on her face.

"Alright. Fine, fine, I'll help you. Don't get your jealousy in a twist."

* * *

 **"WHOEVER FINDS THE MOST DIRT ON ZAC WINS."** _ **\- A game by Will Clarke, 2015.**_

 **And they tried to tell me Will doesn't have a crush on Eve. *creepy villian hand-wringing***


End file.
